


Neve

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Canonical Character Death, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le riflessioni di Sawyer dopo il finale della quinta stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neve

Mi manca la neve, mi manca il paesaggio bianco e morbido, libero dalla presenza umana, quando il silenzio assoluto regna intorno e per la prima, unica volta, ci si sente davvero soli.  
Io su quest'isola non mi sono mai sentito solo, neanche quando mi trovavo nella foresta senza nessuno. Ho sempre avvertito una presenza accanto a me, forse l'Isola stessa, come diceva quel pazzo di Locke. Ero sempre inquieto, timoroso. Spaventato.  
Tu hai saputo darmi una calma mai provata prima, mi hai fatto sentire vivo.  
Forse non è la cosa migliore da dire in questo momento, visto che non sei più tra noi. Non ho neanche una tomba per piangerti, solo uno strato di terra dove un tempo c'era quella buca che ti ha strappato a me.  
Ci sei riuscita, hai fatto esplodere la bomba e, ironia della sorte, noi ci siamo salvati. Siamo tornati alla nostra realtà, che era anche la tua, anche se non sappiamo cosa ancora il destino abbia in servo per noi.  
Non me ne voglio andare da quest'isola. Sì, lo so cosa stai pensando: sono uno scemo. Tu volevi andartene ed è colpa mia se sei rimasta e se ti sei sacrificata. Ti avessi dato retta allora... Chissà, magari è per quello che non voglio andarmene adesso, sarebbe troppo irrispettoso della tua memoria.  
Ma mi senti? Io che parlo di rispetto per qualcuno! Amore, decisamente mi hai cambiato, sono un uomo nuovo. Il nuovo James Ford! Sì, ma adesso che me ne faccio di una nuova identità, se tu non ci sei più?  
Sai, odio questo periodo dell'anno. Ricordo che lo odiavo anche da bambino perché mi ricordava troppo mia madre e tutto quello che era successo. In realtà non l'ho mai dimenticato, ma il Natale diventava il trionfo delle seghe mentali. Diciamocelo, è una festa inventata apposta dal Marchese de Sade!  
Eppure quando stavamo insieme, mi piaceva. Amavo vederti correre per la casa, felice come una bambina, attaccando vischio e festoni, addobbandola come un enorme albero di Natale. Adoravo guardarti la mattina quando correvi a vedere quello che Babbo Natale ci aveva lasciato in salotto, come se non fossimo stati noi a nasconderlo durante la notte, credendo che l'altro dormisse anche se sapevamo benissimo che non era così. Vedere come una persona seria e riflessiva come te poteva cambiare mi sembrava così strano. E così bello.  
La neve mi manca, non è un vero Natale senza una bella nevicata. Chissà cosa avresti fatto se stamattina ti fossi svegliata e avessi visto che tutta questa cazzo di isola era coperta da un manto di neve. Come minimo saresti corsa fuori a fare un pupazzo e mi avresti colpito con una palla quando avessi messo il naso fuori dalla porta.  
Ti avrei visto ridere. Non posso neanche spiegarti a parole quanto mi manca il tuo sorriso.  
Raccolgo un fiore e lo getto al suolo, asciugando con il dorso della mano le lacrime che cominciano a premere contro le mie palpebre. Non voglio che gli altri mi vedano debole, non voglio la loro pietà e la loro compassione.  
Prima di voltarmi per tornare da loro lancio un'ultima occhiata a quel fiore, solo in mezzo al nulla.  
“Buon Natale, Juliet.”


End file.
